Taylor North, The Impossible Witch
by Face Your Destiny
Summary: Taylor North has always been mistaken for a boy. What happens now that she's a student at Hogwarts? Chaos and confusion.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold sweat, frowning, I pulled the covers off of me, it was going to be a day like any other. I went and made breakfast, pancakes as usual. I took out glasses and poured orange juice into each of the glasses. I set the dining table and I made sure that there wasn't anything out of place. It was then time to call everyone out into the dining room. Everyone moved so quickly, you would have thought that they were all being chased by a man-eating something or other.

As usual, uncle Monty, a fairly skinny man with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, was reading the newspaper, as to not look directly into my eyes. Aunt Charlotte, a small woman who looked almost like a skeleton who had cranberry red hair and dark green eyes, was staring at her plate, almost bowing her head, as if she was praying that I wouldn't look at her. Cousin Jacob, a boy who was very small for his age and didn't like talking who had short strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, was sitting over the side of his chair, so that he could eat and look out the window at the same time, making it almost impossible for me to see his face. Meanwhile, I was eating my breakfast happily, because everyone knows that my pancakes are the best. Breakfast was always my favorite meal of the day, mostly because it was before I had to go to school, not that school was bad or anything, it's just that I love seeing my family in the morning.

There is a strange story of how I ended up here, but at this point in time, I just think of it as a fable, because there's no way that it actually happened. I mean, why would somebody leave their baby in the middle of Siberia without anyone to take care of it? I was apparently found in the middle of a blizzard on the last day of October, as a toddler of only fourteen months. A friend of my parents found me and brought me to my Aunt and Uncle's house here in London. I don't believe that story, I don't think that I'd ever believe in that story. It's such a stupid story. Why would anybody ever leave their child behind?

School was like usual, nobody ignored me, but nobody really talked to me, aside from my one friend. They all kind of pitied me and I hated it, mostly because it meant that they stared at me with sad eyes. I was one of the tallest in my grade, though it was only fifth grade, it was pretty impressive. I got the best grades in the class and the teachers never understood why I didn't want to skip a few grades. The truth was that I wanted to stay in the same grade as Jacob. Nobody understood that either, because it seemed like Jacob was terrified of me. Whenever someone mentioned that, I laughed at them. There was no way that Jacob was afraid of me, just a little distant, but not totally afraid. I haven't done anything to him.

This month was the last month of school and it was getting closer and closer to the time where I have to start worrying about middle school. Middle school doesn't really worry me, because I could easily get into a private school, but my aunt and uncle don't have enough money for that. I'll just go with whatever school my guardians put me in. It's not like I actually care which school I get into, besides I'm sure that any school would gladly take me in. I'm just that smart.

For some reason, nobody has any clue about my real gender. My name is Taylor, which is both a boys name and a girls name. I just have a weird personality that nobody can read. I had been hiding my true identity under the wrappings of my disguise. Such a great disguise, it had everyone certain that I was something that I wasn't. The truth had not been an option for them, for they were so sure that I was not.

My guardians, Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Monty, were the ones who were afraid of me. Ever since that one incident involving a snowstorm and a missing cat. Who knew that shouting could cause an avalanche on a hill? Definitely not me. There was also this other incident involving a rabbit and a house of cards, but that wasn't as bad as the snowstorm incident. Not that the snowstorm incident was that bad, it just wasn't good.

When I got home from school, I walked a different way, because I was bored of the usual way that I take to get home. I met a child. The child's skirt flew up to reveal a pair of shorts underneath. The child immediately pulled the skirt back down.

"Er." the child said, "Who are you?" I looked the child over.

"Taylor." I said after I decided that I was going to accept this child, "What's your name?" The child looked at her feet.

"My name is Leslie." the child said, "Do you know where Maple Avenue is?" I nodded.

"Yes, I do." I said, "Is there somewhere you need to go on Maple Avenue?" Leslie nodded.

"I need to go to my uncle's house." Leslie said, "My mom wants me to deliver something there. Can you help me get there?"

"Yes." I said, "I actually live on Maple Avenue, so it's fine, seeing as there is where I am heading right now." Leslie smiled.

"Thank you, Taylor!" Leslie said. I smirked.

"Anything to help a friend." I said. Leslie looked at me like I told her that my house was made of candy, which unfortunately it wasn't.

"Really?" Leslie asked, "I can be your friend?!" I nodded, this little girl would be my first female friend. Well, she wasn't that little, she was just shorter than me.

"So, how old are you?" I asked, unintentionally. Leslie again looked at her feet.

"I'll be twelve next December." I frowned, she was older than me. Shorter than me, but older than me. Who would have guessed? Not me, that's for sure.

"Oh." I said, "I'm not going to be eleven until this coming August." The girl looked up at me and giggled.

"Really?" Leslie asked. I nodded, but said nothing. In the end, we both ended up at the right places, Leslie at her Uncle's house and me at my Guardians' house, the two houses that happened to be the same place. Unfortunately, Uncle Monty seemed quite worried as to why Leslie was there. He seemed to dote on her completely.

"Leslie, my little darling, what brings you here?" Uncle Monty asked in a strange tone that I had never heard him use before. In the end, it turned out that Leslie was going to become part of the family. I was from Aunt Charlotte's side of the family and Leslie was from Uncle Monty's side of the family. I could deal with this. I told myself that I could, so I should be able to. I should be.

I'm starting to doubt my actions, preferably towards Leslie. Leslie doesn't really know who I am. She doesn't know where I stand. She doesn't know so many things about me. Leslie is starting to think that I one of the best people in the world. Why does she believe that? I'm not even close to being the best person in the world. I'm just good old Taylor, well, maybe not good, nor old, but I'm still Taylor. That has to mean something.

"Taylor! Taylor!" Leslie squealed, "Guess what! Guess what, Taylor!" I frowned and covered my ears from the sound of her high pitched voice.

"I don't want to know." I said in the most polite way that someone could ever say that. Leslie kept on jumping and squealing my name, but I ignored her. I was waiting for her to stop, But she didn't. It was really annoying.

"Taylor, why don't you listen to what you cousin is trying to tell you." Leslie said. I smirked, this was going to be good.

"What is it?" I demanded, "Can't you leave me alone for a little while?! I still have to make breakfast, so hurry up and tell me if you want me to know so badly!" Leslie shrunk back in fear.

"Um..." Leslie said, "I finished reading that book that you said was good."

"Wilder, right?" I asked. Leslie nodded.

"It was a good book." Leslie said. I nodded and started to make breakfast. Pancakes, as usual, because I don't really like anything else. After a while, Leslie started to complain about them, even though I made sure that there was something different in the pancakes everyday. She stopped when I told her that it was either eat the pancakes or not get to eat for the rest of the day, so she ate the pancakes.

"Taylor, you got a letter." Aunt Charlotte said, handing me over a letter with my name on it.

"Thanks." I said, as I opened the letter. Inside the envelope was something that I never would have expected: a list of what I needed for a really exclusive school that I've never heard of before. Just what I wanted for my birthday and it was my birthday as well, because it was August 31st.

"Taylor, what is the letter about?" Leslie asked. I looked over at her.

"It's telling me that I got into some school I've never heard of before." I said, "I apparently need to buy hats, uniforms, gloves, like fifteen different books, some kind of set, a metal pot, animal teeth, a pet, and a stick." I frowned and looked at the letter again. It did say that I needed a stick, but it didn't say stick, it said wand. What the hell do I need a wand for? Isn't that like that magic stuff that children pretend with? There's no way that they would actually exist. I looked at Aunt Charlotte. "What kind of people were my parents anyway?" I asked. Aunt Charlotte furrowed her brows and looked at the floor.

"They were amazing." my aunt murmured, "They flew all over the world. They were magnificent people. Sometimes, I wish that I could have been like them. My sister was a little strange during childhood, but once she got her letter, we all knew that she was meant for something more. It's terrible that they left you in such a place. I'll never forgive her for that, but I should have guessed seeing as she loved exploring more than anything. She never really did like children. I do apologize for my sister, she was a good person, but she didn't really have a good personality. Unfortunately, I think you inherited her personality, you poor thing." I stared at Aunt Charlotte for a second in disbelief, how could my parents be so great and then just leave me to die in the middle of a snowstorm in Siberia? I would never understand how someone could just leave their baby behind like that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"We didn't want you to grow up hating them." Aunt Charlotte said, "For all we know, they might be dead by now."

"Is this the school that my parents went to?" I asked. Aunt Charlotte nodded.

"Yes, they did also go to Hogwarts School of Magic." Aunt Charlotte said.

"What about Hogwarts?" Uncle Monty called from the living room.

"Taylor got his letter." Aunt Charlotte said. Uncle Monty had a sad look on his face. I almost corrected her, but I decided that it didn't matter.

"He's going there." Uncle Monty said, "So we have to buy all he needs for school." I frowned.

"Why are you saying that like it's the worst thing on the planet?" I asked, "Besides, I still have all that money that Chloe gave me last Christmas." They looked at me like I had two heads.

"Chloe gave you money?" Uncle Monty asked.

"Who's Chloe?" Aunt Charlotte asked.

"That one lady from the department store." I said, "She said that I could use it if I needed it for something, though the money did look a little weird and it was only coins in gold, sliver and bronze." Aunt Charlotte's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"That's wizard money." Aunt Charlotte said, "I only saw it once or twice, but it is wizard money."

"Oh, cool." I said.

I ended up going with a friend and his family to buy my things for Hogwarts. He found out three days before me that he was also going. His mom was a witch, so he somewhat knew about magic. His name is Ryan Lambert. It was nice knowing somebody who was also going. It also helped that his mom knew where to go.

"Do you need any money, Taylor dear?" Mrs. Lambert asked.

"No, I think I'm set." I said.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Lambert asked, "Some things are expensive."

"I'm sure." I said.

"Can't you take some money, Taylor?" Ryan asked, "My mum is asking rather nicely."

"I know you aren't rich, Ryan, so I won't take any money." I said, "Besides, I've got my own things to do." I ran to the Taylor, so I could get my robes first. There was a boy with platinum blond hair with his father who had the same color hair.

"Good Morning." I said to the boy and his father, "Nice day, isn't it?" The father looked at me suspiciously and then with wide eyes, like he knew me or something.

"Yes." the father said with a smirk, "It is."

"What's your name?" the son asked.

"Taylor, Taylor North." I said. The father's smirk fell as if I wasn't the person he thought I was.

"I'm Scorpious Malfoy." the son said. I blinked.

"What kind of name is that?" I blurted without thinking.

"That's rude." the father said, "Where are your parents?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I said. For the next few minutes, the four of us were silent and as soon as Scorpious was done, he and his father left.

"Let's get you measured, deary." the woman, who was measuring Malfoy a few minutes ago, said to me. She quickly got me measured and handed me my robes in a baggie as I gave her the money. I guessed on what was which with the money, but I seemed to get it right.

I went to the wand shop next and got an 11" fir wand with a Phoenix feather. After that, I met up with Ryan again to get our books. Once we had everything we needed, we headed home. When I got there, Leslie was waiting for me with another book.

"Did you read this one yet, Taylor?" Leslie asked, having no idea where I was or what I was doing, seeing as she wasn't there this morning at breakfast. I nodded, it was a familiar book that I had read a while back.

"Yes." I said, "But don't get too caught up in shipping the characters, we know what happened last time when you did that."

"Yeah." Leslie said, looking down at her feet, "Where were you earlier?"

"With Ryan." I said.

"Ew." Leslie said, "Why him?"

"You barely know him, Leslie, he's a good friend of mine." I said.

"You like him?" Leslie asked. I frowned.

"Not in the way you're thinking." I said, "I don't like anyone like that."

"Are you sure?" Leslie asked.

"Yes, of course." I said, "Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"I don't know." Leslie, "I always thought that you liked him like that."

"Ever since you saw us together, I'm guessing." I said.

"Yes." Leslie said, "I thought you were gay." I laughed.

"Nope." I said, "I'm a girl, so by liking guys, I'm straight." Leslie looked at me like I had three heads.

"You're a girl?!" Leslie shouted in surprise, "But you look and act just like a guy would!"

"Stop shouting, I don't want Mister Grumpy Pants to find out." I said.

"You mean our cousin, Jacob, right?" Leslie asked. I nodded.

"Who else would he be?" I asked. Leslie laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." Leslie said.

"I have to put my stuff away." I said, motioning to the things I had brought home.

"Is that a cat?" Leslie asked pointing to my new pet cat. It was white with bright orange spots and short fur and brown eyes.

"Yes, his name is Sprinkles." I said.

"I love cats." Leslie said, "But my mum is allergic."

"Oh..." I said. I quickly left the room and put my things into my room. I couldn't decide between Sprinkles and an owl, so I got both. My owl is a brown owl with a tan belly. I named her Holly.

Soon, it was time to go to Hogwarts. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep, so I fell asleep on the train. When I woke up, there were three kids sitting in my compartment. Two Raven haired boys and a redheaded girl.

"So, you finally woke up?" the boy closest to me asked. I nodded and yawned.

"I'm Taylor North." I said, "A first year."

"I can tell." said the other boy.

"Oi, shut up, Albus." the girl said, "Leave him alone."

"It's about time to go get changed." the girl said, "I'm going, you guys get changed into your uniforms." I frowned, I didn't want to get changed with two guys beside me... But I had to, to hide my secret. I quickly got dressed, not caring if the guys saw my tank or not. Thankfully, they weren't paying attention to me and were still getting dressed.

When we got there, I was confused and somehow managed to pass out in the boat to Hogwarts. Next thing I knew Albus was kicking me and I was just about to pounce on him when the professor told us to go into the building. I hated him, that strange boy named Albus. Soon, we were all sorted and I was a Slytherin... With Albus. I hated life, putting me with this stupid kid. Ryan, on the other hand, was a Hufflepuff, like his mother.

"Fuck you, bastard." I said, pointing across the table at Albus, "Why did you kick me? You had no right to."

"You wouldn't wake up." Albus said, "Did you take the drought of sleeping death or something?" I frowned.

"I didn't and I'm not dead." I said.

"Well, you sure sleep like the dead." Albus said. It was then that I noticed that Malfoy was sitting next to me.

"Sorry about making fun of your name, Malfoy." I said. He looked at me like I was a demon or something.

"What is wrong with you?" Malfoy asked.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed uneventfully, but when the weekend came, I found myself bothering Albus for no reason.

"That doesn't go there." I said from over Albus' shoulder as he played Wizard Chess with Malfoy, only to distract him and make him lose focus and kill his chess piece.

"What is wrong with you?" Albus shouted, "Are you a girl or something?" I laughed.

"I am." I muttered so that no one could hear me.

"Go away, North." Albus said.

"But I want to see you fail at chess." I said.

"Shut up." Albus said. So, I left and wandered the building, only to get to the library. I looked around for fun books to read. They had nothing fun, but I found something interesting. It was a book about who cares what, but I still read it, albeit absentmindedly, but I still read it. I finished the book with a bit of drool coming out of my mouth and my hair a mess. I must have fallen asleep. I'm so bored.

Soon it was dinner time, time to bother Albus again. I think I might like him. Err, Did I just think that?! I slapped my own face to wake myself up more. I then bumped into Albus, tripped over his foot, and almost bashed my skull in the wall. Thankfully, Albus saved me from a rather horrible death. Why couldn't I pay attention?

"What's wrong with you, North?" Albus asked me as I shook in his arms.

"I almost died." I murmured, "How can I not be a little shaken?"

"What was that?" Albus asked, almost screaming in my ear.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I said.

"Why do you seem so scared right now, North?" Malfoy asked, "Albus isn't scary."

"I... Err... I almost bashed my skull into the wall." I said.

"Oh..." Malfoy said, "Is that why Albus is holding you?" I frowned and Albus let go of me.

"I wasn't holding him!" Albus said, "I was saving him from accidentally killing himself."

"I'm not a guy..." I muttered, but as usual no one heard me. This time it was because Albus and Malfoy were fighting. The three of us got to the great hall and I couldn't stop staring at Albus. Some Slytherin girl, who I should have known, tapped on Albus' shoulder.

"Your secret admirer is watching you." she said, pointing over to me. I blushed and put my head down. This was terrible.

"North, what's the matter with you?" Kyle Avery said as he hit my back, which really hurt, but I wasn't going to show that I was weak.

"I'm an idiot." I said, "I shouldn't let what people say get to my head."

"Oh." Avery said, "Is it because you like Potter?" I looked at him like he had two heads.

"I do not like him." I said, "He just grabs my attention. We had the worst first impression and it's frustrating how everyone says that I like him. I do not like him! He's a surly git!"

"Then what about me, do you like me?" Avery asked. I slapped him across the face.

"Bloody hell, can you just shut up?!" I shouted, for everyone in the Great Hall to hear and everyone stared at me, "I'm a girl! G. I. R. L. I can like whoever I want." That surely got everyone's attention. The Headmaster came up to me.

"Ms. North," the headmaster said, "I'd like you to come with me." I frowned and stomped my feet as I followed him.

"I don't want to wear a skirt." I said.

"Well, unfortunately you're going to have to." he said, "We have to move your things into the Slytherin first year girls' room and get your new uniform. Now, tell me why you lied about being a boy?"

"I never said I was a boy." I said, "Everyone just assumed it. It's not my fault."

"We let you off the hook. You could have been expelled for this." the Headmaster said, "Next time you do anything wrong, we will expel you."

"Okay." I said. I went back to the common room to find all my things on a table. I quickly went up the girls' corridor and put my stuff on the only empty bed in the room. I then proceeded to put my stuff away.

"You really must not like it in the boys' room." a familiar voice said, it was the girl from lunch.

"No, I'm really a girl." I said.


End file.
